Bnha: Mechanical spider
by Xanderq
Summary: In a world of power, one is given an opportunity to fulfill his lost dream. Helping in the shadows and in the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. anything referenced in this story belongs to the license holders, support the official release. Google Doc made May 4 2019. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Those words. those cruel, cruel words that a child should never hear in the age of powers.

"He is Quirkless."

Said with such an air of finality that a Dream and a happy life was destroyed, without a care in the world.

"Hay! Did you hear!? Deku has no Quirk!"

Friends turning their back on someone that was kind, caring, and would always give a helping hand.

"YOU CAN'T BE A HERO DEKU!"

Secrets that were kept, taken away from you because you were different, normal, not even valued.

"Oi the Quirkless freak has a crush!"- "Ew, I hope it's not me."- "could be another Freak!"

Being used when all you wanted was someone, Just one person not to judge you, because you lack one thing that everyone has.

"I can't stand another day with that freak, when finals are over I'm tossing him to the curbside . " - "HAHAHHAHAHA!"

The one time you let someone in, was the day you stopped letting them in.

"Hey the fucking freak gone mute."- "WHO CARES ABOUT FUCKING DEKU!"

A shell of a home that was once a place of Joy and happiness, is now a place of heartache and sorrow.

" We need to get rid of that filthy waste of life!" - "He's your son! You should be here and be a father! "- "I'm not his father! Where is the man that got you pregnant you whore!"

So much pain from just one. Little. WORD.

"quirkless." -"QUirkless." - "quirLESS!" - "qUriLeSS!" -"QUIRKLESS!"

* * *

"It's a good thing I took some engineering and programming classes online...not like anyone would help at school." mumbled a teen with unruly green hair with freckles dotting his plain looking face, his emerald innocent looking eyes were glued to the ground. he wore the traditional black gakuran with golden buttons; which was ironed with care and precision, he wore red high topped shoes and wore a big yellow backpack which was strapped to his shoulders filled with various school supplies.

He was walking down a busy sidewalk, pedestrians where passing him, some on their phones, going to work or school,some talking to friends. " reading about that abandoned beach with illegal dumping was great, it has computers, engines for some rea-." a loud *CRASH* interrupted his mumbles as he and others looked up ahead; or in some other cases, behind them. The teen's eyes shined with excitement. " It's a villain attack! " he cried with enthusiasm. He started to run towards the scene of the attack stopping once or twice at some crossroads till he saw a giant rat like man standing on an elevated railroad track.

The rat-man gave a large backswing to his opponent who avoided the hit. "GAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared with aggravation. The teen stopped at a gathering crowd of spectators, "Wooow he's so huge! Oh, Kamui Woods is fighting him too." he said as the latter blocks a giant fist by expanding the wood of his gauntlets to make a large shield; He grunted when the punch connected, The rat-man was about to make a downwards punch as Kamui formed a square pillar of wood from his shield and hit the rat-man in the gut making him dropped to one knee and gripping the rail in pain.

"That was a new move." the teen said as he grabbed a notebook out of nowhere, a man with star like protrusions at his temples saw this. "You a fan or an informant." said the man with a rough voice. The teen looked at him and blushed a little. "N-No sir, i'm a Future Support designer for heros. I do this to get some ideas." he looked back at the fight as the rat-man swatted at the hero. The man hummed and looked back as well. "I hope you can help as much as you can." the teen looked back at him and gave him a bright smile. "T-Thank you sir."

Kamui jumped as the rat-man got up, he brought his right hand in front of him as small branches grew from his fingertips. " Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, including robbery and assault?" he threw his hand back as branches grew rapidly on his arm. "You're a disgrace!" he cried as he did a punched of branches.

"HE'S USING HIS SUPER MOVE !" the green haired teen yelled with excitement. " Preemptive binding.." the teen said. " LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!" kamui yells as the branch- "CANYON CANNON!" Bellowed a large woman, as she kicked the rat-man's jaw, causing blood to erupt from his mouth. Everyone paused as she picked up a leg of the rat-man as a mock handshake. Multiple paparazzi members started to take pictures as she shook her ass. "Today's my debut! " she turned to look at the stunned crowd. " You can call me M.t. lady, Nice to make your Ass-quaintance." she winked.

The police started to clean up the scene. "That ... was something." the teen said out loud as he wrote about the new Heroine. "Y-yes it was." the man said with a small blush.

* * *

The teacher walks in with a medium stack of papers; organised by surname, and drops it down on the podium with a soft thud. " ok class here is your work application sheets to take the entrance exam of the various high schools." he looked over his class. "but~" he grabbed the stack and threw them in the air with a dreamy look. "Your all going to the hero course right?." the class roared with vigor, showing off their quirks except for two.

"yes , yes you all have wonderful quirks. But remember that quirk use is illegal in certain facilities." an ash blonde teen placed his legs on his desk. "Oi Teach! Don't lump me with these weak extras who'll have better luck being sidekicks to some D-lister. " he said with a sadistic smile. "We have great quirks Bakugo." a student yelled with frustration. "What makes you decide if wher-" "Keep shrieking like the Extras you are!" he roared still smiling. The teacher looked at a piece of paper. "That's right, Bakugo your heading to the U.A. hero cores correct?" the teacher said causing a round of admiration and more mockery as the teen declared his selfish and self-centered goals.

The teacher looked to find a certain students early application as the ash blond Laughed. " and Midoriya is aiming for the support course at U.A." he said looking at the score as the class fell silent. "the mock test for that one is mind boggling. And he got a perfect score." the class turned their heads to the shaking teen. The class burst out howling in laughter. "HAHAHA HE MUST HAV-" a sharp *Snap* was heard as everyone stopped in mid-motion, even Bakugo stopped; who was about to give a world of pain. " The test was monitored and checked for any ways of cheating." he looked at all his students with a look of disappointment. "He is one of the top graded students of the entire school." he drawled. "While the rest of you are only in the seventies to eighties." the students blushed and looked down in shame. "He is quirkless, yes. But he is smarter than any of you lazy bums." he said with satisfaction as he walked out as the bell rang.

* * *

"WHERE IS A HERO!" a bystander yells as a black tar-like organism controls a man with a white coat; who attempts to escape it's clutches, only to be pulled back in.

"HEL-MHP-OH NO YOU DON'T!" the tar formed a maw of teeth around the head, a single white eye formed on the right side, moving and looking around. "WHAT IS THAT THING." one yells as he runs away to find cover. "THERE'S NO END!" a man yells as he ducks a swinging tendril. "**There is an end.**" a deep voice said calmly.

The bystanders stop and look at the one who spoke. "N-no way its-" The tar and it's captive stopped, the man frowned as the tar's smile widened. They Looked back and saw a powerful man with muscles stretching his clothes to near tearing, he carried a grocery bag in one hand, he had a smile on his face. The man took a few steps forward as the crowd parted. "**FOR I AM**-"

* * *

The school's final bell rang as the class packed up their things and started to leave. Midoriya was scrolling down on his phone. "WOW. that new Heroine got popular very quickly, and it looks like that incident is cleared up now." he thought as he put his phone away and - his journal was swiped from his desk. "DEKU! You dare pass a test without my say so." Bakugo said with a sneer as his lackeys trailed him. "Hay Bakugo, what's that. His diary or something?" lackey one said with an unkind smile. " _Future support designs #6_." the other lackey said with some amusement. "Why would they even take a Quirkless, worthless freak like you when they can have someone with a Mental quirk." Katsuki slapped the journal in between his hands with an explosion scorching the sides, Izuku looked on with shock.

Bakugo tossed it towards an open window, but before it could get there fully Midoriya rushed over and grabbed it; still smoking. Bakugo narrowed his eyes as his vicktem clutched the journal to his chest and backed away from the window. "Listen Deku." Bakugo said as he walked closer to Midoriya. " All Heros And Support designers show signs of greatness even as students, I'll be the first and only one from this shitty public school to become a hero." he placed a smoldering hand onto Midoriya's shoulder. "IN other words, DON'T go to U.A. Deku." he said with an evil smile with closed eyes.

"Not going to say anything? Haha." lackey one said. As he walked backwards. "He hasn't spoken in five years. I doubt it would be a whisper." lacky two said punching the other's shoulder lightly. Bakugo stopped at the door remembering something. "You know if you want a quirk so badly now to be worth something, take a swan dive off the roof and pray for one in your next life." he laughed maniacally as he walked off. Izuku stood their alone shaking and crying, holding on to his Journal tightly.

* * *

Walking down the street Midoriya started remembering happier times, when everything was normal, till the day he was designated as something that no one loves, only his mother seemed to care now.

Walking into a tunnel, he was so lost in his memories as the manhole cover was moved to the side with a loud shriek making him look back, and what he saw scared him. What made him shiver in fear was a man covered in a tar-like substance that pulsated, it covered the mouth, hands and torso with tendril like threads connected to each part.

But that wasn't the thing that made his heart stop, it wasn't the tendrils coiling and moving in a veiny chaotic dance. No, it was the maw, a maw with shiny jagged teeth that shined in the dall light of the tunnel. And the one eye staring at him with no visible pupil or socket that allowed it to function.

"Ah~" the maw moved as a deep calm voice echoed in the tunnel. "Sorry to scare you with my appearance." the "face" peeled away from the sides of the man." But this ill mannered human. Just wouldn't stop causing me trouble, so I knocked him out." more peeled away from the body parts it was attached to, slowly dropping the man face down on the pavement, but still attached by many small tendrils as the main body loomed over twisting and turning; trying to hold itself together.

Midoriya stood there, eyes wide and trembling in terror as the tendrils attached to the ceiling and floor making it crawl, slowly. "It's time to get me a better one. " as it finished it shot forward, dissolving the face; making itself into a black slimy bullet. Midoriya screamed in terror but was cut short as the slime covered him from head to toe swirling around him only a moment before closing in and sinking below the skin. When the process was done, izuku was unconscious; mouth and eyes wide open. His body started to collapse. But before any type of harm could be done, black tendrils shot from his shoulders stopping his descent, They slowly and safely rested Izuku to the pavement face up, then sinking back into his flesh as a giant man jumped out of the manhole.

"**I HAVE! Arrived to a peculiar scene**." he said as he looked around the tunnel. 'Wasn't there a tar quirk user?' the man thought, he saw the hostage and walked over. Bending down he placed two fingers to the man's neck, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Gaah" he looked up with surprise. looking around His eyes landed on a green haired teen sitting up with his elbows, then he started rubbing his eyes.

The burly man walked over cautiously to not startle the teen. "Ugh, **our** head hurts" the teen said using both hands now. The man quirked an eyebrow at the use of the word "our" being used instead of "my" in that sentence. "**Are you well young civilian?**" he said softly, or what he could manage do to his deep voice. The teen shot his head up in recognition and looked at the one who spoke. "Y-y- your" the teen stammered. The man smiled. "**Yes it is I ALL MIGHT, YOUNG ONE**!" he bellowed as he passed a hand over his V shaped hair.

The teen was vibrating with excitement, seeing the number one hero in person. he removed his backpack from his shoulders, digging around for a certain object. He pulled out a white composition journal and a pen, he looked at his hero. "Can y-you please Sign **our** journal." he asked, lifted the Items in question then paused. "Huh? Why did **we** say that?" he said softly. All Might took the journal and read what was on the cover. " _Hero Analysis for the Future #13_." he thought with a humm. Flipping through the pages, seeing profiles of Heros he works with and some new faces, filled with compressed handwriting and little notes pointing to several things. "Jesus. Thats a lot of notes, and this is the thirteenth?" he mused as he finally got to an empty page.

Signing the pages with his large Signature, he helped the boy up and gave him his journal back; still open to his Signature. The teen grabbed it with a blinding smile, All Might squinted his eyes. "Too bright." he thought. "**You know**." All Might started. "**Those are really detailed notes you have their young one, are you going into the hero business by any chance?**"

He saw the teen's smile dimmed slightly as he placed his journal back in its place. After a moment he looked up. "Yes, but **We**-" he paused with a Pensive expression and just Shrugged, Signaling to All Might he didn't know either and just rolled with it. "**We** wanted to be a pro Hero when **we** were younger. But **our** Quirk didn't show." All Might's shadowed eyes widened minutely. " I thought he had an analysis Quirk." he thought with absolute surprise.

"**We** held on to that dream for a long time." the teen pause then looked down at his still opened bag, pulling out a partly charred Journal, he looked at it for a moment then handed to his Hero.

All Might grabbed it delicately and noticed that he could smell the scent of burnt caramel. He looked at the title, "**we** found another way." All Might flipped through it gently and saw diagrams of various support items for many different heros; and to his amazement, Designs for officers, firefighters, civilians, ets. All radically different from one another, he duly noted that on each name there was a letter V then a series of numbers.

"**We** hope **we **can make it into U.A." the teen said with some hope. All Might closed the journal and gave it back. "**What's your name young one**? " He asked as he turned around and picked up the Hostage and placed him onto his shoulder.

The teen looked up in surprise." **Our** name is Midoriya Izuku." he said placing his bag on his back. All might walked to the tunnel's entrance holding on the man with his right hand. " **Well young Midoriya, I'll be seeing you again when I'm done with a few preparations.**"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "Preparations? Preparations for what?" he asked with curiosity. All might kept walking. "**That is a surprise for next time, young Midoriya**." waving farewell he continued, "**safe journeys for I mutts go deliver this man to a hospital!**" he spoke while stretching his legs.

Izuku bowed. "Thank you All Might sir. " he said giving a smile to his idle. For only a moment he saw All Might turn back and gave him a thumbs up, then he was gone in a gust of wind.

"This is the greatest moment in **our** life!" izuku cried with joy as he walked out of the tunnel with a huge smile on his face.

"**_It's a good moment for me as well, Finally free from those sealed containers_****_._**" izuku froze, then started looking around in a panic. "_Who said that? _" Izuku thought starting to remember a calm deep Voice coming from- "**_Ah~ you're starting to remember Midoriya, no need to panic._**" the Voice said in a calm and soothing manner.

"Where are you?! Who are you?!" Izuku yelled in absolute panic then suddenly felt his unease decreasing. "**_Serotonin isn't one of my personal favorite Chemicals, but I needed you to be calm._**" the Voice said as Izuku took a shaky breath in then exhaled, slumping a little. "**_Good. now for your questions, but in a different order._**" the voice paused then continued.

"**_I have no name, I've been called a parasite, a friend or an annoyance, but I've never been given a name in my entire life._**" hearing that, Izuku felt sad for the voice. "**_Don't be sad, it's perfectly normal for my kind._**" at that Izuku started to get curious but heard a joyful laugh, making him blush. "**_All in do time Midoriya, now as for Where I am, look at your right hand._**" Izuku quirked an eyebrow but complied.

His eyes widened as a blak slime started to Coalesce In his palm, some appearing on his forearm, climbing up to his hand. It seemed to form into a squashed ball then raised a bit; still connected by several smaller tendrils. it resembled a head and as if to hit the final nail, two milky white circles appeared then elongated on one side to its temples forming a hook.

The eyes blinked then lifted their gaze to a surprised Izuku. Then the "head" formed a jagged tooth smile. "_I'm sure you figured it out by now_." the same voice emanated from it's lips making izuku's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Y-You're in O-o-ou" he couldn't finish the last phrase of that question, because he knew. "_Yes_." the head nodded to the answer "_I'm within you Midoriya Izuku._" it stated.

Izuku was silent for a moment. then he gave the most logical, and Mature reaction to the entire situation. His eyes rolled back to his head and he started to teeter backwards.

Four tendrils shot from his back, stopping his fall. "_Oh joy, I've got another nervous wreck_." the head mimicked the jester of rolling ti's eyes while placing their host down.

* * *

**[A/n] FINALLY! It's done! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Where's my coffee I need to sleep. [ :( ] any who if you're reading this part, then you made it to my first fanfiction on this site! (the 2nd one but that one is shi-) Put down a review to tell me if it was good enough, Tell Me What I have to work on because I know I made several mistakes when writing this. And if you liked the story. follow me, but I warn you the wait is going to be Long. thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. anything referenced in this story belongs to the license holders, support the official release. Chapter made Jan 15 2020.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"**I AM HERE! AS AN ALARM**!" Izuku launched out of bed, attaching to the ceiling hearing Whales of agony. "**WAKE UP! AND SMELL THE SMASH!**" A tendril shot from his back and flew towards his nightstand; It was about to slam down with all its might but stopped, Instead it slithered around and pushed the off button.

With a sigh of relief Izuku released his grip on the ceiling, dropping to his bed. He covered his eyes with a hand; his left hand to be specific, and breathed in. "_**Why must you keep that infernal Torture device?!**_" scream a deep voice piercing through his serenity. "_Because I need to go to school, and keep my sleeping schedule._" Izuku thought answering the voice. "_**BUT YOU HAVE ME!**_" the voice boomed making Izuku wints with the volume. "_You would sleep in and YOU know it._" he responded.

The voice tried to deny the accusation as Izuku got out of bed starting his morning routine. As he was brushing his teeth, Izuku started to reminisce about the past two weeks.

"_This has to be a dream." he recalled, rubbing his temples as the black slime's head was Perched on his shoulder; he also remembered that he was sitting near the tunnel's entrints. " I severely hope not, I don't want to be torn apart again and see pieces of me being experimented on__**.**_" _the head said. "I was in hibernation when my last host decided that fifty years with me was enough, dam you Logan__**.**_" _it grumbled with irritation. _

"_Who's Logan? And what do you mean by Host." Izuku asked as he stopped rubbing his temples. "Oh just someone with a high healing factor, and metlish claws__**.**_" _the head mentioned, only giving more questions than answers. "_ _And what I mean by a HOST is more or less a temporary home for my species." it stated closing its eyes. "What IS your species anyway? are you friendly-do you have dangerous diseases or mumble-mumble-mumble." _Izuku could still feel the slap.

Izuku got His answer though, apparently his new "Friend" was known as a Klyntar. He felt something poke his cheek, he swatted it away with no irritation. "You don't have to do that Klar." he said.

"_**Still can't believe you gave me a name by removing three letters from my Species label.**_" Klar huffed indignantly then poked his host's cheek again; using a tentacle from a shoulder. "_**Also you have been brushing the same area for the past five Minutes**_." Izuku started to brush them frantically and decided to stop going through his memories.

When he was done he lifted his undershirt, examining his body; Seeing the slow progress of losing his gut. "_**Usually I would improve your body to be in tip top shape in less than a day. Though I'm following your orders.**_" Klar voiced as they tried to fix their host's hair, only for what progress they made to *Poof* back. He placed the brush down vowing to eradicate the mess one day.

"_**But if i did it now, it would look suspicious to your instructor.**_" he hummed "_**Good thing i gave you the healing aspect of my first host.**_" Izuku walked out of the bathroom and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

When they heard a click Klar shot a tendril to Izuku's chair and grabbed his school uniform, straightening out any wrinkles. "Who was your first host?" Izuku asked, putting on his uniform. "_**His name was **__**Miles Morales, also known as The Spider man of the U.S.A.**_" Izuku's eyes widened. "_SPIDER MAN_!" he thought loudly making Klar wints. "THE FIRST VIGILANTE OF THE SECOND GENERATION IN NEW YORK CITY!? AND THE FIRST HERO OF THE UNITED STATES!?" he was about to continue when. " _**DON'T THINK SO LOUD! THERE'S ONLY ME IN HERE!**_" Klar screamed in agony Making Izuku stop his train of thought.

While Klar was recovering; willing the pain to fade away, Izuku started to mumble the history of Spider man as he got dressed, From his young life being a surviving member of his family from a group of "purest." people with a twisted belief that the rise of superpowers was a curse, a disease that needed to be eradicated by destroying the blood line.

Starting his vigilante career wearing his red and blue jumpsuit, protecting whoever he could With his partner Gwenpool; who later on becomes his wife. "Wait." Izuku Thought softly extending a hand to his doorknob. "Where you're the reason he changed his Hero suit to a full black and red version a year later?" he opened the door, telling his mother he was ready for the day.

Klar hummed. " _**Yes I was. When the asteroid I inhabited crashed in Central Park, Miles and Gwen were having a 'Romantic' night on his web**_." Izuku blushed as the implication of those words shot through his mind's eye. "Bahaha!" Klar laughed as Izuku's mother asked if he was feeling well.

"_**Anyway**_." Klar calmed himself from his amusement. "_**I attached myself to his pants, Camouflaging myself to match the color.**_" they could feel the roaring flood of questions about to come forth.

"_**My species!**_" They said frantically hoping to stop the mounting questions. "_**Can change their color into the shades their pigments can allow!**_" the growing questions were starting to settle, "_**If one of my own kind were a Teal or lilac color they can only turn into those colors' close relatives.**_" they took a breath. "_**But those that are unrelated or have less than the amount their color has, will drain their energy much more quickly.**_" They took a sigh of relief, but still felt one burning question. " _**And before you ask, since I'm a mix of a black and white Klyntar, my camouflage can last for a long time.**_" As they said the last part all the questions vanished, they thanked all their Gods profusely.

Izuku was eating breakfast with his mother as he heard Klar rambling several names and phrases. "I'm still shocked that All MIght visited us last Friday." his mother said, Izuku looked up to see his plump mother eating a bowl of rice; her green hair wasn't in her usual style.

"You mean Friday the 3rd, right ma?" he asked, drinking a glass of orange juice. She nodded in affirmation. "Barely starting your third year and he shows up." she said placing a hand to her cheek. "I was freaking out. It was so embarrassing." Izuku chuckled softly.

"Nearly fainted too." Izuku added on, dodging a playful swipe from his mother's chopsticks then continued eating their breakfast. Izuku decided to dive back into his memories; still paying attention to the present.

Izuku remembered; as he finally started his trek home, he asked Klar about the specifics about being a Klyntar's HOST. "_**Absolutely nothing**_." Klar stated in a dry tone. Izuku was still getting used to the odd sensation of a voice vibrating in his skull at that moment, it made his skin crawl.

"_**As I said before, You are merely a temporary home for my survival.**_" Klar continued. "_**In exchange I improve your body.**_" Izuku looked up in surprise and noticed that he was close to home. "_**We normally do so without the Host knowing. but my experience with one of my Host taught me the value of being upfront with someone.**_" Izuku felt Klar shutter through his veins; it was a grotesk feeling. "_**That one tore my weaknesses down in a heartbeat.**_" he said fearfully.

"_Literally or figuratively_?" Izuku asked in thought; he was proud that he recalled Klar answered his thoughts during their first-Second encounter. "_**Literally. The only moment in my life that I felt truly threatened.**_" Klar answered.

Izuku hummed then mumbled softly; so softly that Klar couldn't feel the vibration. Climbing the stairs to his apartment he decided to think of something. "_Just do the changes gradually._" he told Klar. He felt a smile forming on Klar's nonexisting lips. "_**As you wish.**_" Klar said.

"You have a nice day sweetie." Izuku was pulled once more into reality thanks to his mother. "Thanks mom." he was putting his favorite red shoes on; he guest Klar helped him out. grabbing his yellow backpack he headed towards the door. "Love you ma." izuku said waving farewell while exiting. "Love you too Izu." she continued the gesture as her son closed the door behind him.

"_**It's impossible to have a nice day in that Hell they call a school.**_" Klar voiced with venom. "_**But I appreciate the gesture.**_" he sighed. Izuku was at the base of the apartment complex where he and his mother lived. "Look on the bright side." izuku mumbled as he walked the direction for Hel- *cough*- School, "We'll be heading to the Lab today!" he finished with stars in his eyes. Klar sighed once more. "Yes, yes we are."

**-June-**

In a cafe, a skeleton of a man with fading disheveled blond hair, with two long strands dangling in his face; wearing a coat comically large on him, was nursing a cup of steaming black coffee.

He was sitting in a booth near a window, watching bystanders walk to and fro. Some heading home, others going to work or another destination entirely. He heard a bell chime as a customer walked in, looking towards his right seeing the person he was meeting today.

The one in question was an adult approaching his middle age years, he was walking with a slouch making him look smaller than he was. His shoulder length burnt orange hair covered the right side of his face, only allowing one dull blue eye to be seen, he wore a whight buttoned shirt with black slacks, and a pair of blue sneakers. The blonde skeleton also noticed; as the man looked Uncomfortable Stretching the shirt's collar, his large hands had metallic fingertips which looked geometric.

They both gave a wave to one another as the slouching man took a seat opposite of the blond skeleton, A waitress came by and got the man's order; a cup of black tea.

" Thank you for meeting me here Maijima-kun." the skeleton said, closing his sunken eyes as he took a sip of coffee. "You're the one who asked me to come." Maijima replied as the waitress brought his tea.

The Skeleton placed his cup down then proceeded to interlock his bony fingers then rested his chin on them. "So how is young Midoriya?" he said, opening his eyes to reveal electric blue irises that glowed in his shadowed eyes.

Maijima took a sip of his tea. "Midoriya-san is a quick learner, in just two months he understands more techniques than some of my first years." he replied, resting the right side of his head with a hand. "He's drawn some blueprints dealing with the Nervous system." he looked out the window, lifting his gaze to the clear blue sky. "I'm starting to think if you haven't found him in April, he wouldn't have made it to U.A." He finished looking back at the skeleton.

With a sigh the skeleton unlocked his fingers, leaning back in the booth's seat looking at the ceiling. "Because of Quirkless discrimination right?" he asked his soon to be colleague. The silence was his answer, which made him tighten his hands into fist. "So what about the other thing?" he questioned sitting up in his seat grabbing his coffee.

"You mean the crazy workout routine to clean Dagobah beach, the man made junkyard of around a hundred or so years worth of scrap? '' Maijima stated with a deadpan stare. The skeleton gulped.

"Eha it's going well." he shrugged, "He already knew about the place in April, When I brought him there he was surprised." he sipped his drink. "He is doing a good job, a Very good job." he emphasized with a narrow eye. " Are you sure he's Quirkless?" Maijima asked, leaning forward.

The skeleton mimicked the action. "Yes." he stated. "When I looked at his file at the Quirk registry and Personnel files they both expressed that he has no Quirk." finishing the statement he was baffled at the bemused expression on Maijima's face. "Wa-What?" he stammered.

"You do realize that's called abusing your power...Right?" Maijima probed as the skeleton spluttered for an excuse. "The reason I'm asking is because the beach is getting cleaner ahead of schedule." he finished.

The skeleton quirked a now visible eyebrow. "But it's only the third month, If you count April." he finished with a raised pointer finger.

Maijima took a breath. "On a scale of one to ten, including the decimal points." he looked at the skeleton. " One is trash and Ten is clean, you understand?" he asked and the skeleton affirmed. "The beach is clean to a 4.5 on that scale." he finished.

The skeleton wrenched back in shock. he was about to speak but covered his mouth then started to cough out a lung; it sounded hoarse and wet.

Maijima reached over to a napkin dispenser and handed some to the hacking skeleton. When the coughing subsided, the skeleton reached out for the napkins with a blood covered hand. "Ha-How is th-Cough-That possible, It's nearly half way there." the skeleton asked, wiping his hands free of blood.

Maijima was about to answer, but heard the last line of the skeleton's statement being sung out by a pre-Quirked song named Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, He jerked his head to the nearby ceiling speaker with an annoyed look.

He heard a snort of amusement come from the skeleton. "Talk about comedic timing." he said. Maijima turned his head to the skeleton. "Anyway, Before all of that happened, The reason I think Midoriya-san has a Quirk is because his body doesn't seem to be overworked, " he stated.

"He only has three days a week at that beach, Monday, Wednesday and Friday he spends time at my lab." he looked out the window. " Sunday is his rest day, even with that day included if he decided to clean the beach, it shouldn't be half way clean." he then started to rub his temples. "The broken calculations are driving me insane." he finished his query.

The skeleton hummed as he rubbed his bony chin. "Could be simple evolution." the skeleton replied. Maijima gave him a questioning look but continued. "Quirks are getting stronger in each generation, though some aren't."

He continued, gesturing to himself. "I know I don't look the part, But If my body wasn't strong enough to hold my Quirk's incredible power, I'd have died ages ago." he then gestered out the window, as different people walked past; some with physical mutations while others looked Quirkless. "The body had to evolve to hold all types of Quirks and their bizarre abilities." he looked at Maijima.

"He might be Quirkless but his body has evolved, He is a fifth generation after all." he finished his statement.

Maijima took a final sip of tea. "You might be right, but that remains to be seen." he stood up and the skeleton followed suit, then he noticed a splash of color under the skeleton's large coat.

"You need to be more careful about hiding that form Yagi-kun." Maijima said as Yagi moved the coat to hide his blue and red costume. "If people knew all hell would break loose." he finished as they were heading towards the door.

"I will Maijima-kun." Yagi affirmed then looked to Maijima. "Are you going to Mustafar-Ward today to See how young Midoriya is doing?" he asked him as they walked outside to the Surprisingly cool day. Maijima nodded "Today is Wednesday so he should be there." he said starting his journey. "Make sure you do your paperwork Yagi-kun" he chuckled as he heard an annoyed groan.

* * *

Within Maijima's lab that held the same name as it's owner, was Izuku Midoriya.

He was hunched over a stainless steel table with various parts and equipment that helped a support designer do his or her work with complete ease.

He wore some protective gear that covered his lims, he had some welding goggles covering his eyes from the harsh light of the welding torch he was using to work on his project.

"_**I can't believe you are planning to have this integrated on your person.**_" Klar voiced in a dry tone.

"If I can make this functional before the U.A. support exams, I can have them working in a week or more." Izuku thought with excitement.

" I designed it to be modular, each part connecting to one another, sharing their power supply. This can help out so many people." he continued. "Being able to have custom connections link to specialise equipment would help a person walk, see, or spe- '' he was brought back to reality when a small Tendril slapped his face.

"_**That is all well n' good, but in order for you to use it you Have to tell your instructor, AND your mother.**_" Klar stated, retracting their tendril back into their host's skin.

Izuku continued his work. "They might say no." he was about to say more but was interrupted by an irritated sigh.

"_**Just because you did the simulations, and created a chemical that can increase the acceleration of healing certain body parts it comes into contact with. Doesn't mean that you can do it without permission.**_" Klar huffed, leaving Izuku to mumble out his thoughts.

He was about to reply when he heard the lab's back door open. Turning around he saw his Instructor. "Ah- Afternoon Maijima sensei." he gave a wave. "I thought lessons were on Monday?'' he asked.

Maijima walked over with a shroug. "Decided to see how you were doing." he replied with a cheeky smile. "Making sure you didn't burn the place down or bring a cute girl over." he laughed as he saw Izuku sporting a deep blush.

"So~" he trailed off, walking towards the work desk his student was occupying. "What are you working on?" he asked.

Izuku smiled as he moved the goggles to his forehead. "I'm working on a spinal interface. The backside to be more specific." Izuku said, moving to the right allowing Maijima to stand by him.

As Maijima looked at the incomplete synthetic spine, he couldn't help but notice that each artificial vertebrae were shaped remarkably like a symmetrical Megalodon tooth. Though what he was seeing was just the skeletal structure, he decided to look at a monitor and saw that Izuku was doing the seventh thoracic vertebrae.

"You already started on this project?" Maijima questioned looking at Izuku. "You only started the blueprints last week or so ago." he pointed out. Izuku started to rub the back of his head. "Got too excited." he said nervously, his rubbing becoming more frantic.

Maijima looked up for a moment and gave an amused sigh. "Of course you were." he chuckled and motioned Izuku to continue his work.

Looking around a bit more, he saw another table his student had occupied. Getting closer he saw some blueprints dealing with the same spinal interface Izuku was working on, and what it intel needed one thing done, and that made Maijima shiver.

"You know you have to ask your mother to do this right?" Maijima questioned as he heard his student's work gone silent. "It's fine with me, because I'll be supervising and have someone here with me just in case." he turned around looking at his student's covered eyes.

"She has the final say, we'll test if the sensors can find the correct bone with a stand in." he finished his statement then walked over to Izuku. "I'll make the preparations for the live test, simulations can only go so far." patting Izuku's shoulder he continued. "Then you can implement all of your crazy ideas when we have that hooked up to you." he nudged Izuku back to his work. "So let's get started."

The two continued working well into the twilight hours, Izuku making more skeletal parts as Maijima made 3D printed vertebrae and a mock spinal cord. But for one he had to head home, Izuku placed the tools and materials back where they belonged and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you at the beach tomorrow Maijima sensei." Izuku said, waving goodbye as he walked to the entrints. Maijima mimicked the gesture with a smile. "See you there Midoriya-kun, send my regards to your mother ." He said, continuing his work.

Izuku nodded as he closed the door behind him. "_**still don't know how we are going to convince your mother, any ideas?**_" Klar asked their host with worry. "I have no idea Klar." Izuku answered honestly.

Izuku was walking to the nearest train station, hoping there was still a train heading to Musutafu. He was mumbling in the empty streets, the light poles were flickering on to give off their yellow hued glow to any night walkers.

"I should be honest with her, tell mom that Maijima sensei is making a test dummy to make sure that everything will run smoothly." Izuku tilted his head while pinching his lip. "Though I have to mention that I'm putting needles in my spine." Klar hummed in their host's mind, cupping an non-existing chin with an equally phantasmal hand. "_**You have to convince her that they won't stab through, if that happens….well you know.**_" Klar stated as the images played in front of their eyes.

Izuku shuttered stiffly. "Yeah, I have to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." he said in a sad tone. Izuku glanced up noticing he was at his destination, peering at the schedule he felt extremely thankful that there was still a train heading home.

"_**If you miss the train at any time, I do have the ability to swing us there**_." Klar huffed hoping to get their host's mind off the previous subject. "That would be more trouble for me." Izuku said, juggling the thought in his mind. "It would be scary." he shivered. "_**What, are you scared of heights**_?" Klar teased. "No I'm not. Just the-" "_**You scared of the wind**_?" Klar chimed in as Izuku stammered. "_**You wouldn't make a good spider**_." They continued their bantering to one another, Izuku was trying not to show his emotions but was failing; just a tiny bit.

The two's Banter was cut short when their train arrived. Getting aboard the train Izuku decided to take a seat closer to the door; grabbing the rail next to him. gazing out the far window, he watched the night sky in all its glory as the train took off to home.

* * *

"I'm going to the store, Kero." croaked a young woman with floor length forest green hair tied into a bow. "Stay safe Tsuyu. Garo." Stated a rough voice. "I will dad." replied Tsuyu, locking her home's front door.

She walked on the sidewalk, adjusting her light winter jacket with her large hands. She glanced up seeing the nearby grocery store with her round black eyes with a hint of green within. she started to hop a tiny bit to the entrance, she breathed a sigh of relief thankful that there was still time. A few or so minutes later she walked out of the store carrying three bags full of groceries, ribbiting in happiness she started her trek home.

Halfway there she heard a grown, looking towards a nearby alleyway the sound emanated again with some scraping noises, Tsuyu took a deep breath and walked silently to the alley.

Getting closer to the alley's entrance she peeked an eye past the corner, allowing the passive ability of her Quirk to see in the dark alley. She blinked and saw a figure in the fetal position against the wall, shaking and spasming.

Stepping cautiously to the down figure she placed her bags down. "Are you ok mister? Ribbit." she asked. As she got closer she noted that the figure seemed male, having long limbs which didn't match the size of the torso, his arms were hugged close to his bare chest. The only article of clothing seemed to be torn gray jeans which ended at the calves.

As Tsuyu got closer she didn't know if it was the lack of light, but there was something moving on the arms, feet and legs; pulsating like a heartbeat, connected by web like veins.

"_**Gerua**__, I'm just trying to keep this body in my control_." said a tense feminine voice, correcting Tsuyu's assessment that the one before her wasn't a male but was in fact a female, but the wording of the woman's statement sounded off to her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Kero." she questioned, walking pass convulsing legs. "you make it sound like you stole a body. Ribbit." She finished her statement standing a small distance away from the woman's head, which was concealed in shadow.

Tsuyu blinked as the woman started to laugh nervously. "_Well you're correct about that_." the woman said as the torso lifted. "_I did steal a body_." Tsuyu ribbited in worry, as what little light was granted to her revealed two dead eyes on the right side of the face, connected to a visible brain. the uppermost eye was spinning around wildly as the other looked through her.

The left side of the face was completely different, It seemed slimy and was the color of pine leaves, connected to the other face by small threads, she noticed some of the threads connected to the other parts of the body. Instead of two eyes there was one, it looked like a lime colored paint stroke with a round starting point that curved upward to a messy point. Tsuyu trembled as she saw small jagged teeth glistening in saliva, sporting a small smile.

Croaking in fright Tsuyu took a small step back to the ally's entrants. The right side of the face groaned, causing the body to tremble. the toothy maw grimaced, wincing as the trembling got more sporadic.

"_Don't worry, I got this monster under control_." the left face said in the woman's voice. Tsuyu kept her Mouth shut to keep her blunt Nature from spilling out her thoughts, as she continued to step quietly towards the street.

" I have to thank you for caring for a stranger." The face said sweetly as the body got up trembling with the motion. "I needed to find a better home, this reanimated corpse was only for my escape." she stated, placing a shaking hand on the brick wall. Tsuyu started to tremble more as the groaning turned into loud pained shrieks, which were instantly muffled.

She understood why instantly as the hand was dissolving, breaking down. The slime started to stretch, spreading itself over the stolen body. Some tendrils attached themselves to the two walls as the muffled shreeks gone silent, the body's covered silhouette collapsed onto itself becoming one with the slime.

Before Tsuyu could hop away for her life the slime shot forward surrounding her from all sides preventing her escape. " I thank you for caring." the slime said, attaching to Tsuyu's limbs then closing in swiftly.

"KERO!"

* * *

[A/n] *banging my head against my table.* Two to Three months. ugh! That's a new personal record for me. Yeah this is going to take a long time to get more chapters for this story and other stories I want to show to you.

*stops banging my head.* I put the date on the first and this chapter to show you when I started them, some are from two or three years ago. And some of my ideas are in three graph composition notebooks and graphing paper, and more are popping in my head on random days then I start to draw them out.

If you are at this part Thank you for reading my story, put down a review, like and follow if you want more. AHAHA! The next one might be a while. Stay safe and healthy, BYe Bye~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. Anything referenced in this story belongs to the license holders, Support the official release. Chapter made 3/4/2020.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"YOU'RE GOING TO PUT WHAT IN YOUR SPINE!?" Screamed Izuku's mother after a long preparation; on his part, to gather the courage to tell her.

But all of that was thrown out the window and set a blaze when his instructor decided to bite the bullet, telling her on Monday about what was going on and to make sure that everything; down to every last detail, was going to run smoothly.

Which was ignored due to the overwhelming fear of her baby getting cripled if something went horribly wrong.

"I understand that you want to see if everything is going to work." she stated, fidgeting in place. "BUT SOMETHING MIGHT GO WRONG!" she shouted, as a literal river of tears flowed from her jade colored eyes.

Izuku opened the balcony door letting the tears flow out. "We'll make sure that everything will work." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know it's risky, but Maijima-sensei is making a dummy to simulate a person getting the needles installed." He blinked as he saw a mouse riding a small paper boat paddling out of the apartment. "Um, When it's at a hundred percent, then we'll install it."

His mother's tears slowed down, allowing the flood to drain to the streets below. " But they'll be permanent." she hiccuped, wiping away her tears. "If they get wet they'll electrocute you."

"Ma, they wo-"

"And if you get hi-hit, the needles will sta-stab through."

"Ma, we-"

"Aa-And if someone tries to pull the-ee-em off, you're sp-spine wa-will be pulled out!"

"Mom, Maijima-sen-"

"YOU'LL DIE IF A VILLAIN TOOK YOU AS A HOSTA-"

"MOM!" Izuku cried, pulling his mother into a comforting embrace. "I thought about that." He said, rubbing her back. " They'll be waterproof, In fact I could take a bath and they'll still work." He finished releasing the hug but still close.

"But they'll still be permanent." she said in a weary voice, holding her tears at bay. "They won't." She looked up when he said that, Izuku gave her a comforting smile. "The needles will retract if the sensors pick up anything." He took a step back.

"The anchoring points are able to disconnect, allowing the fake spine to be removed from the person." His mother's eyes widened. "Bu-But that means.." Izuku's smile dimmed when she put the pieces together. "There will be injecting holes." she said, quivering in place.

She was about to go on a teary tangent about infections and such, but Izuku told her that they will have synthetic seals which the needles will go through, preventing water or anything else getting inside.

Izuku hugged her once more. "Me and Maijima-sensei will make sure everything goes well, No need to worry." He tightened the hug, She snorted softly. "I'm already worried." They both chuckled at that.

"Just make sure you take your time, okay sweety." she said, releasing the hug this time. "Nothing works when it's rushed." She said with a grin.

Izuku grinned back. "I'll take my time, I'm sure it won't take too long." he said with confidence.

THUMP!

"This is taking forever!" Izuku's cries of anguish were muffled as his face was pressed onto a work table.

It was a week or so into the summer break. He finished all the vertebrae that were needed; C4 all the way to Th12, but he was stuck at a roadblock.

He completed all of them in two weeks after his mother was informed, installing all the individual wires and small motherboards into each vertebrae, including the needles and other necessities for it to function. But one thing was causing SO. MUCH. TROUBLE!

"That happens a lot of times with coding." Maijima mentioned, saying the word that caused a lance of annoyance to stab through Izuku's mind. "Timing and stages can fall apart if one or two steps are missing or not relevant." He patted Izuku's back. " I can't tell ya how many times I scrapped an entire project because of that." he chuckled.

Izuku lifted his head." I have to keep going, I have to-yawn~" Maijima snickered. "Sorry Midoriya-kun but it's time for you to go home." He walked off leaving Izuku to clean up.

As Izuku was placing all the vertebrae into small labeled boxes Maijima widened his eyes. "Shit! I almost forgot." he yelled, looking at Izuku in a panic. "I won't be able to come to the beach on saturday, I have a meeting to go to." Izuku looked up in worry. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

Maijima shook his head. "No. It's a meeting with my employer, he wants to know if I finished my quota." He looked at Izuku. "Which means Yagi-san will be overseeing you."

Izuku blinked as those words processed, then he tilted his head. "Then why are you so worried?" he asked curiously.

Maijima scratched the back of his head, mimicking the nervous tic of his student. " Well for One, he can't use his quirk because of his condition." He then looks to the side. " And he's a big idiot at times, gets carried away and such." He waved a hand. "I'm just worried."

Izuku raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Are you worried about his car Injury flaring up or something?" he gripped his left side. " **We** can only imagine what that pain feels like." he said, then jolted violently. "I-I thought I stopped that!?" He cried frantically.

Maijima snickered as some worry lifted from his shoulders. " I think that's stress related or something." He looked up with amusement. " I remember you talking in plurals when you saw All Might in April." He laughed heartily as Izuku blushed up a storm.

"I didn't think he would show up at the front door." Izuku mumbled then looked up again. "So why are you worried." he asked, wanting to help. Maijima's laughter died down then he proceeded to do his copied tic once again. "I'm worried that you'll get hurt again. " he said.

"That only happened once!" Izuku yelled, crossing his arms. Maijima mimicked his student's action. "That fridge nearly splattered ya, then you scraped your knee afterwards." he said, then took a breath. " I know you've been careful all this time, but it might happen again." He heard his student mumble out 'It hasn't happened in two months' but he ignored that.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted you to know before I forgot to tell ya." He peered at Izuku, who was still pouting. "Make sure you keep an eye on him as well… ok?" he asked as Izuku gave a half-hearted a thumbs up.

[~X~]

Izuku was now mumbling to Mustafar station, going through the steps of the dreaded "C" word in his mind.

"_I might have to do it all over again._" he thought with a grimace. Klar hummed in his mind. "_**It would be easier to do that, you'll be able to test -**_ LET GO OF ME! NO!." Klar and Izuku ceased their thoughts as they heard the scream, Izuku dashed to the source to an alley, arriving he pressed his back to the wall; close to the entrants.

"_**Why is it always a dark alley**_?" Klar hissed as they seeped some of themself out of their host's left side. "_**AT night too!**_" they continued to complain, peeking an 'eye' around the corner. "_**How cliche can you get!**_" Klar sent a link to Izuku's mind, allowing him to see what they were seeing.

The scene; as Klar said, was so cliche that nearly ninety percent of the movie industry had this playing out. A woman was restrained against a wall, her arms were pulled to her back as a man kept them in place, tears streamed down her face as an extra set of hands started to grope her.

A part of Izuku froze in shock, another roared in outrage seeing the shared sight. He turned his body full force into the alley.

"Hehe. No need to struggle." the man said in a sickly sweet tone. "You won't die if yo- " His words were cut off forcefully as a black covered hand punched the left side of his jaw, the punch was powerful enough to make the attempted rapist lose his grip on his victim.

"OW, FUCK! that hur- " he was interrupted again as another fist struck his right temple, then another socked him in the gut, He clutched his stomach in pain then was hit once more to the chin by an uppercut causing him to flip into the air then landing on the ground unconscious.

Izuku's breathing was steady as he looked down at the attempted rapist, making sure he was down for good He turned around to the woman seeing her with wide eyes and tears trickling down her cheeks.

"**Are you ok**?" Izuku asked, and was surprised at his tone of voice. Before she could answer a police cruiser screeched at the alley's entrance with blaring blue and red lights. Two officers got out of the vehicle and entered the alley. "We received a call that someone -" the officers stopped then pulled out their revolvers.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the officer shouted, causing Izuku to step back in shock. "**Wha-** DO AS I SAY VIGILANTE! THEN YOU WON'T GET SHOT!" He was scared and confused as the officer stepped forward. "_Vigilante?! But I don_\- _**Just raise your hands Izuku.**_" Klar interrupted. Izuku was terrified as he raised his hands, then. "HEY!"

Izuku felt himself soar into the air, feeling his right arm move on its own accord as it pointed forward, his eyes widened as he saw his right arm concealed in a blak fabric with red fingers. Izuku's shock grew when he saw his hand flicked forward, and with that motion a white entangled silk-like thread shot to a tall building.

As his body moved to grab the string with both hands there was a tingling at the back of his mind. "_**SHIT!**_" The shout reverberated in his skull while his controlled arms pulled hard making him soar to the building's wall.

**{BANG!}**

Izuku felt a chill go through his entire being at the sound of an explosion, but one that was more concentrated to a singular point. "_Di-di-DID THEY JUST - __**FIRED THEIR GUN?! YES THEY DID!**_" Klar yelled in panic as they twisted their host's back to the building, landing on the wall with both hands and feet attaching to the wall.

Izuku's eyes stared in shock at the officers that tried to shoot him and his partner, the one that did the deed was staring right at him, steadying his aim.

He felt his left arm swing to its namesake with a flick of the wrist, feeling his hand clinch and bicep tighten as the brief sensation of falling was replaced with wind flowing around him.

Izuku heard shouting and more gunfire as his other arm swung forward with another flick and motion as the other, feeling his body twist with the additional pull seeing the ground and buildings for a moment then the night sky in another.

Izuku blinked as he soared in the air, when his body turned to the ground again he expected the feeling of fright to course through his veins, but instead it was elation. As his dominant hand flicked forward again he couldn't help but smile as he swung like a pendulum, passing the few cars driving to home or work in a blur.

"_**It's great to feel this again.**_" Klar said, controlling their host's body into another swing, backflipping in the air. "_**Old habits rearing its ugly head, echoes of distant memory.**_" They sighed, swinging into an alley close to the train station, landing on all fours to absorb the shock waves within themselves.

They stood up, then stretched doing several motions to limber up their host's body then sinking beneath the skin, uncovering their host back into street clothing.

As Izuku walked out of the alley towards the train station his mind was running at the speed of the locomotive that was screeching to a halt, as he boarded the train to home his mind was playing the memory of the last few moments, saving the woman from the attempted rapist, swinging in the air feeling the rush of excitement.

'_We saved that woman._' Izuku thought as he went to an empty seat. Sitting down he breathed, then resting his head on the headrest. "_**It was mostly you.**_" Klar voiced. "_**I only covered you up to hide your identity**_" they chuckled. "_**I'm surprised you didn't think about that part first**_."

Izuku was about to panic about that but stopped as Klar continued to chuckle, he relaxed then gave a thoughtful hum. 'What was my disguise?' Izuku thought, causing Klar's chuckles to stop.

The train began to move as the silence continued, then Klar sighed. '_**I'll show you when we're home.**_' That caused Izuku to quirk an eyebrow, hoping that it wasn't too serious.

[~X~]

"Oh no." Izuku whispered as he stared intently at his reflection, and what stared back at him was a dead man's costume, The black and red hero suit of Miles Morales.

"_**Yeah~ it's the second Spider suit." **_Klar side calmly. "_**When Us and Miles would go save an individual or so, he would run into an alley and we would form the suit over his clothing.**_" Izuku blinked the white "lenses" of the mask mimicked the action.

"So when I ran into the alley.." He trailed off. "_**You caused an old habit of ours.**_" Klar affirmed with a hum.

Izuku started to examine the faux black fabric that covered his person. from the red web that started at the center of his brow, traveling down past the eyes, cheeks, jaw and neck joining a large geometric spider emblazoned on his chest; the six lower legs formed a triangle point at the lower abs.

The second set of legs wrapped around the shoulders to the back, Turning around to see the rear Izuku saw another spider covering his shoulder blades, but where the fangs of the first spider pointed up this one seemed to be pointing downwards.

Facing the mirror once again, he noticed everything below the shoulder; and the spider symbol, was featureless all the way down to his red fingers and toes. He also noticed when he moved his eyebrows the "eyes" of the mask copied every movement.

"_**You're not even thinking about how form fitting it is.**_" Klar said out of the blue. " Ease of movement, hard to grab so a Villain can't restrain a Hero." Izuku said absently, still wiggling his eyebrows as the mask followed along.

Two sharp knocks jolted him from his musings. "Sweety? Are you thinking about your coding problem again? I don't hear the shower running." She said, sounding amused.

In an instant the spider suit dissolved into Izuku's as he grabbed a towel to cover himself. "Ya-yeah." he stuttered out. "Sorry ma, it's been a real pain in the neck." He mentioned, looking at the bathroom door, hearing her giggle. "You can think about that later." she said, walking away. Izuku waited a moment or so then sighed. "_**Well you heard the lady, take your shower.**_" Klar jokingly ordered.

With that Izuku followed the order. Showering, getting dressed, eating dinner with his only family member, sharing stories about the day and enjoying one another's company till it was time to slumber and await the next morning.

[~X~]

A shadowy Figure looked at four tall glass and steel contaminant units, two glowed a sickly green color, the others were dark and empty. The figure stepped closer to the units, his round green lenses reflecting the glow.

"**Whats the status report, old friend**?" Asked a deep voice that held power and wisdom, followed by the rhythmic pattern of life support systems.

The Figure tore his gaze away from his query to a well-dressed man, sitting in a heavily customized powered wheelchair. The well-dressed man was a broad-shouldered individual, his white dress shirt and the three-buttoned suit jacket strained against his powerful Muscles, his legs were concealed in black pants and he wore black polished shoes. While the rest of him 'seem' crisp and well-kept, his cranium told a different story.

It was grotesque, marred to a point where he was hairless, eyeless and noseless, the only features that remained were his lips and ears. Below his clean-shaven chin were two tubes that connected into the trachea; or windpipe, below the voice box, assisting with the man's limited breathing.

"One expired, due to its own means or mine, is unclear." The Figure said, sounding worn with age or sickness. He turned back to the units once more, looking at two convulsing masses in the liquid.

"**And the other one**?" The well-dressed man asked in curiosity, the mechanical lungs taking a breath.

"Unknown, It hasn't caused trouble with that Nomu." The Figure informed, huffing in Irritation. "It was the first stabilized one too."

The well-dressed man hummed, taking a moment to sort out his next query. "**Is the manufacturing of the Nomus of the false location operational**?" He questioned, causing the Figure to perk up and for him to gain a cruel smile.

"The All Might killer will be the first 'scheduled' one to be completed." He spoke with glee as he turned to his associate. "Your successor will have the tools given to him as planned." He affirmed with some cackling.

The well-dressed man joined in, their laughter echoing in the dimly lit chamber. The two convulsing masses quivered within their liquid prison, one was a boiling, writhing, twisting mess of blackish-purple slime.

The second was calmly swirling, curling-in on itself as black, yellow and red colors appeared and disappeared, stirring in random patterns. A small sliver of red seemed to stay in place looking at the two men, then disappearing within.

* * *

[A/N] Ghaaa-AAAAAAAHHHH! This took FOREVER!

It's only 8 hours till Halloween. *sobbing in a corner* Every time when I looked at the screen my mind just went blank, instead of writing the few lines for this story it goes and makes another story, ones that aren't on my laptop!

Using tons of graphing paper and leaving me drained for this story And others. *sobbing once more*

But enough about that! I'll try writing the next chapter. (emphasis on try) Anyway, thank you for reading or listening to this story, Favorite or Follow if you want, leave a comment and I'll 'read' you around! Stay safe and healthy! bye-bye~


End file.
